My Edge
by TRikiD
Summary: Blayde gets ahold of a weapon that the Trux have never dealt with before, and stopping either of them will be no easy task.


My Edge

As the sun set over the horizon, it coated the sky in a fiery red hue. A small herd of Dozeratops was enjoying the beautiful colors before heading into their mounds to end the day, and they weren't the only ones; George was visiting some old friends in the herd.

As always, George was trying to spread his philosophical and peaceful ideas to as many Trux as he could. And while others listened in interest, most of the other Dozeratops politely declined.

Meanwhile, many miles away from a herd, a dark figure stood atop the hill and watched the group of Dozeratops. The figure chuckled darkly, know that this plan was absolutely flawless.

_Time to try out my new pet, _the figure thought with confidence, as it traveled down the hill and approached the herd.

It wasn't long before the some of the Dozerartops standing guard on the outer edge of the herd noticed the dark creature approaching them. The guards instantly recognized the intruder, and lowered their horns to ready themselves for attack.

The other Dozeratops eventually noticed the guards' behavior, and stared out at the intruder in confusion. George especially was confused when he saw who it was, so he drove out between the guards to speak to them.

"Blayde? Is that you?" George asked.

"Still as slow as ever, I see," Blayde mused while rolling her eyes, and then raised her voice to speak to the rest of the herd, "Good evening, everyone! Now, with pleasantries aside—why don't you all just get off my land?"

"_Your_ land?" one of the guards huffed.

"Yeah, don't you remember when I claimed these flats?"

"That was years ago, and we're not gonna give up our home so easily—not anymore," another guard growled threateningly.

Blayde scoffed, "Oh, I'm so glad you feel that way—otherwise, I would've dragged _that_ here for nothing."

As Blayde turned around, the herd followed her gaze in curiosity. As if on cue, a dark grey Pteracopter with a red-striped blade on its head came slowly hovering towards them, and it carried a large metal crate with its grappling cables.

Once they were close enough, a Scraptool climbed down from the Pteracopter's back and onto the crate, signaling them to set it down. The Scraptool scowled at the Dozeratops before climbing through a small hole in the crate to get inside.

"What's in the box, Blayde?" a guard demanded.

"You wanna see? Well, it's your gift—your parting gift, that is. And when I say that, I mean it'll part you. Part of you here, part of there, and part of you waaayyy over there, staining the dirt!" Blayde explained with a crazed look in her eye.

"That's it!" the leader of the guards shouted, and charged forward to put a stop to Blayde before any real damage could be done. The rest of the guards followed, and kept their frills lowered to attack Blayde.

The said ebony Dozeratops was quite prepared for this, however, and she merely dodged some attacks while parrying the others with precise movements. Two guards even tried to attack her from the sides at the same time, so she grabbed one guard with her clawed tail and slammed him into the other guard.

Eventually, the leader had had enough, so he charged when Blayde wasn't looking and managed to hit her, sending her skidding back a few yards. Blayde merely shook off the pain, and glared daggers at the leader of the guards.

"That's a warning, Blayde. You're no match against all of us on your own," the leader growled.

"I agree," Blayde chuckled while turning back towards the crate, "But _this_ is."

With that, Blayde sped towards the crate and yanked the door off with her tail. It was difficult to see what was inside the dark crate, but the Scraptool from earlier was sitting on something large before placing a bright white object into it.

The Scraptool then scurried out, not wanting to get in object's way, and the Pteracopter landed to watch alongside Blayde and the Scraptool. They all waited patiently, and grew excited when they knew of the carnage that was yet to unfold.

The guards poised for attacks, and most of the other Dozeratops in the herd prepared themselves as well. Eventually, bright flashes of white sparks danced around in the metal crate, and a loud hissing could be heard as two glowing white orbs appeared in the crate.

And without warning, the hissing creature attacked.

* * *

**Yes, this scene was inspired by Shen's return in Kung Fu Panda 2. I love that movie and that scene.**

**Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
